Arthur's Little Sister
by sapphireblackrose
Summary: Arthur has a little sister called Elsa. She has magic, and has to learn to hide it from everyone, and Arthur doesn't know. This is the story of them growing up, and helping each other through things, and Elsa being the wisest person ever. Arthur, Morgana and Elsa will go on many adventures, and who knows, maybe Merlin will join them at some point too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my Merlin fic. What if Arthur had a little sister? But his sister had special magic powers? **

**Warning: Some innuendo and language but not in the first few chapters because they are still innocent children then. And violence (obviously). **

**The reason this isn't a crossover fic with Frozen is because it is kind of basically an OC fic with an inspiration from a character from another thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does. I don't really own Elsa. Disney does. **

**Well that was boring. Let's get started now. **

Little Elsa skipped along, her platinum blonde hair shining in the sunlight. "Arthur! Arthur, come on" She called back to her half-brother. Elsa was younger than her brother, and at only six years old, she always seemed to need the company of Arthur, who was nine.

And then there was Morgana. Elsa found her very cold, But she didn't blame Morgana, because, at only age ten, her father died fighting for Camelot, leaving her in the custody of Elsa and Arthur's father, Uther.

"Elsa, not all of us can skip as fast as you," Arthur complained. He, on the other hand, didn't hate his half-sister's company; it just got on his nerves when she could do something better than him.

"Well you should learn to then," She gleefully replied. Uther had planned a picnic for Arthur and Elsa to get to know Morgana, seeing as she had just come to Camelot after her father's death. So far it wasn't going very well, and they were only just getting there. Morgana had her head down, and she hadn't spoken the entire way there. Uther laid a blanket down on the grass, and the four of them sat in silence for a while.

"Well then, let's eat." Uther said. They got the food out and ate some, then sat in silence for a while longer. "I am going to go take a walk. You children…do something. Anything." He murmured and walked off. He didn't go far. Secretly, Uther watched them from behind some trees, hoping that Morgana would finally begin to talk or at least do _something_.

"Arthur, let's play a game." Elsa said.

"Alright Elsa. What game should we play?" Arthur replied.

"We should play hide and seek," Elsa answered.

"Hide and seek is no fun with only two people."

"Morgana can play." Elsa said walking over to Morgana. Morgana looked up and saw Elsa's sweet eyes begging her to play.

"Please Morgana. Pleeeease." Elsa and Arthur said simultaneously.

"Fine. But don't expect me to play your silly little childish games with you all the time," Morgana said. Uther sighed from where he was standing. Finally Morgana had started to talk to someone.

"I'll be it," Arthur said. "I will count to thirty and you better be hidden." Morgana ran to the left, where Uther was. She crashed into him, and was not very happy.

"Hey Elsa and Arthur, look who's been spying on us this whole time," Morgana said, definitely not amused. She took Uther by the arm and basically dragged him back to the clearing Arthur and the picnic were. Elsa was still there, seeing as she couldn't find a place to hide. "Now, Uther, tell us why you were spying on us." She continued, eyes fading in colour by the second.

"Uh… well…I can explain," Uther said. Wow, getting embarrassed in front of his own children. That was a first. Morgana glared at him and Arthur didn't look so happy either. Elsa just looked confused. "Okay, fine. I wanted you to start talking or doing something. So I waited for you to do something, and you did. Is that not good?"

Morgana looked very disappointed in Uther. "Let's just go." She said coldly. Uther then started to fold up the red and gold picnic blanket and put away the food. Elsa sighed. She didn't want to go home. Arthur wasn't too disappointed, just wondered why Morgana was taking it so seriously. The children mounted their horses first, and Uther followed after the guards. They all rode through the green forest that now seemed much darker than it was when they rode there.

After they arrived back in Camelot, Elsa decided to go visit Gaius. He was the only one who knew of Elsa's powers, and had helped her control them. Her powers hadn't been very strong, and they still weren't even now after five years. Gaius was worried they would grow.

Elsa knocked on Gaius's door. "Come in," he said. She pushed the door and it creaked loudly as it opened. "Ah Elsa. How are you?"

"I'm alright." Elsa said and jumped up and sat on a stool, swinging her legs back and forth beneath it. "I'm just wondering about Morgana. Can you tell me anything about her? She isn't very nice."

"Morgana is a good girl. Just let her get used to it here and she won't be so mean," Gaius said. "Well then, other than that, how are your powers doing?"

"Oh…It is getting harder and harder by the day to control them. I can't let anyone see. You know what my father would do to me."

"Maybe this will help." Gaius pulled out a silver and blue bracelet and handed it to Elsa. "Wear this and it will help conceal your powers. But be warned, it will not hide them fully. It will stop you from having outbursts of magic, but you will still be able to use your powers when you choose.

"Thank you Gaius. It's very pretty. I will wear it always." She hopped down of the stool and made her way to the door. Before she could open it, Gaius said one more thing.

"Just tell me if you need anything, okay." Elsa nodded and walked out of the room.

After the day finished, Elsa went to sleep, but was awoken by strange noises in the middle of the night. It was the sound of things crashing and people yelling at each other. Elsa reluctantly got out of her bed to try and see what was going on. She slowly crept towards the door, her long blue nightgown trailing behind her. Then the warning bell began to ring, and she got scared. Slowly, she opened the door a crack, looked out and saw Morgana and Arthur being dragged away by people she had never seen before.

"You are coming with us child," said one of the men. They had found her, and she was very scared.

"Please don't hurt me," she said and began to cry. One of the men hit her and she cried even more. They shoved a drink into her mouth and she swallowed, not wanting to choke. The drink knocked her out instantly.

She woke up in a dungeon. As she opened her eyes she saw a face. A face she knew very well. "Arthur!" She nearly yelled.

"Shhhhh. We don't want to be caught talking. But you are okay now. You are safe here with me and Morgana." Arthur replied. Elsa looked around, and, as Arthur had said, Morgana was there, sitting in a corner looking very bored but deep in thought.

"Yes. And I know just the way to get us out of here," said Morgana, a gleam in her eye.

**Please R&R. Constructive criticism is fine, but please, don't hate. **

**So I will try and update this every other day, but I don't think that will ever happen, but don't worry. The most I'll leave you for is a month. Ideas are gladly accepted. I need ideas! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I kept saying I would and then I got distracted, and blah blah blah the excuses go on and on. Well thanks to the person who favourited and thanks to the one who followed, and well, thanks to everyone who read it. Oh, and I changed the ages, (I edited the first chapter) so now Arthur is 9 and Elsa is 6. You all know I don't own this, so this is the disclaimer and whatever. Well then, this is some serious rambling. Read on. **

The cell walls were a dull grey, and there was one window (not counting the door's window), barred of course. There were four walls made of loose stone, but the fourth had a locked door with another barred window. The doors hinges were on the right side, so the door swung inward. There was a maid who brought them food and water every six hours.

These were all important factors in Elsa, Morgana, and Arthur's escape plan. They sat there waiting. They had three more hours until the plan was ready to be put in action.

The three children had been stuck in the cells for at least a day. They had all been taken out of the cells for interrogation at least once, but none of them gave any information. They were lucky enough, because their captor didn't like to hurt children, so Elsa and Arthur got out with barely a scratch, but Morgana wasn't so lucky. Her wrists were bruised and bloodied from being in shackles, and her face had many scratches, but at least she wasn't older, then it would have been even worse.

Elsa groaned. She was bored. All she could do to entertain herself was to flick loose stones at the wall.

"Hang in there Elsa. Not long before we are getting out of here for good." Arthur reassured her.

"I'm scared we won't do it right and we'll get ourselves in even more trouble. And I'm scared for father. I hope they didn't capture him too." Elsa said.

"Don't worry Elsa, trust me, we have got this plan under control. And as for Uther…Well, I'm sure he's not here, or else Camelot would be falling apart, and I think we would know about that." Morgana added.

Elsa, feeling a little less scared, fell asleep.

She was woken up two and a half hours later by Arthur shaking her shoulders. "Wake up Elsa. It's almost time." He said.

After they triple checked that everything was in place, the maid showed up with the food. Arthur stood behind the door with Morgana next to him. Elsa was the only one visible when the maid came in.

"Where are the others?" She asked. With that, Morgana jumped out from behind the door, took the maid's jug of water, and knocked her out cold. They slowly made their way quietly out of the door, where there were two guards. Morgana handed Arthur the jug and he knocked one of the guards out with it while Morgana took the other down with her kicks and punches. They only knocked out the guards, because they didn't want to kill, and they were much too young for that anyways.

They took the swords from the guards, and Morgana and Arthur each had one. They even gave Elsa a dagger. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

They kept on through the halls, not seeing any more prisoners or guards. Strange. They walked for a little more, until Morgana loudly whispered "Stop!" and started to climb the walls. It was very easily to climb, even for a scared and traumatised six year old. Morgana then pressed a stone at the top, and a secret door opened. She climbed in, and Arthur and Elsa followed.

"How do you know this castle so well?" Arthur asked Morgana.

"Oh, there was this one time…" Morgana answered, tearing up at the memory, so Arthur didn't ask for her to continue. They crawled through the passage until they reached a dead end. Morgana rotated a rock, and another door opened, leading to a set of stairs. They finally could stand up. They walked up the spiral staircase, and reached another hallway, which finally led to the exit.

They peeked out the door. There were multiple guards around the walls of the castle and near the edge of the woods. Maybe they could slip past unnoticed? They finally just ran across the grass into the forest, and a few guards followed them, all of which were knocked out by Morgana and Arthur's strangely good sword fighting skills. They ran away, as far as they could get from the castle, until the sun began to set, and they stopped to camp by a stream.

Arthur began to collect firewood. "No," Morgana said. "If they see the smoke they'll know where we are." So Arthur dropped his firewood, and sat down next to his younger sister. Then they all fell asleep.

It was just past midnight when the sound of rustling in the bushes woke Elsa. She sat up startled, and when she looked around and Arthur and Morgana were still sleeping. She nervously grabbed her dagger and walked straight ahead, to where the noise was coming from. She entered a clearing as soon as she passed through the line of trees that were by the camp. On the other side of the clearing there was a young boy.

"Hello." He said. Elsa was so startled; she dropped her dagger and began to rush back to camp. "No, please don't." He pleaded. Elsa didn't think he could hurt her, even though he looked older, he didn't look strong at all, so she stopped, turned back the other way, picked up he dagger, and walked towards him.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Elsa asked nervously.

"I'd rather not tell you who I am, but I am here because I sensed a great magical presence. And I live really close." He replied, he too a little nervous about finding a person. And a person with a _dagger._

"Ummm…Well, I'm obviously not the one you are looking for, because I have no magic, and even if I did, humans don't give of a magical presence." Elsa said, in fear of him wanting to report her and get her killed for having magic.

"Okay then." He said. "Well, what brings you out here?"

"Oh, umm, I'm just passing by. So, if you maybe want to get home I should go too," Elsa said, beginning to feel something suspicious about this boy.

"Alright, if I really scare you that much." He said, beginning to walk off.

"No, wait." Elsa said. Even though this boy seemed very suspicious, he intrigued her, and she wanted to know why he was here.

"I knew you'd say that," he said, "It's not like I could hurt you. It's not like I'm any older than you."

"How old are you then," Elsa said, realising that this person, this _boy_, shouldn't-and wouldn't-make her feel nervous or frighten her. She was stronger than that.

"I'm seven. And you?" He replied.

"S-six," she said timidly.

"Yes, so I can't hurt you. Anyways, you are the one with the dagger." The boy said, trying to reassure her.

"How do you even know that I am scared? What if you are the one scared of me," She said, not scared. She had the dagger, like he said.

"I could see it in your eyes. It's gone now, anyways. Seeing as now you aren't scared of me, and I am definitely not scared by you, I think I am done here."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Well, I was looking for a magical presence, instead finding a little girl, and she was scared of me. I could have just continued on my seach for that magical thing, but I stayed to make you not be scared anymore, therefore, I think I have just helped you in life," The boy said, smiling.

"You are strange…And don't call me little,"Elsa replied, smiling too.

"I hope we will see each other again. Bye then."

"Bye," Elsa said, and they went their separate ways.

She sat there for a minute, pondering what had just happened. But she was very tired, so she went back to the camp. Thankfully, neither Arthur nor Morgana had woken up. She led down on the ground and slowly fell asleep.

After days of travelling on foot, and only eating what they could catch, Elsa, Morgana, and Arthur arrived back at Camelot, looking awful. There wounds were tended to by Gaius, and Uther was so relieved. "I was so worried about you. I sent out search parties everywhere in this kingdom!" Uther said to them when they were all eating at dinner.

"Father, did it ever occur to you that we might not have been in this kingdom?" Arthur replied.

"You weren't in Camelot! Whoever took you took so much work to get information from you. But they were so dumb. You all are so faithful to Camelot; I know that you never would give away any information vital to our kingdom. I am proud of all three of you." Uther said.

After dinner, Elsa went to her chambers, and watched the sunset from her window. She thought it was so beautiful. Beautiful…

**Can anyone guess who our mystery boy is? (I just had to do it). **

**Well, please R&R, follow, favourite, review, whatever crap you can, just don't hate. And please give ideas for future chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gus, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. Put me in the stocks and throw tomatoes at me. Don't worry, I have a great idea for the next chapter so I will get that up in a few days. Well, in this chapter Elsa is nine, Arthur is eleven and Morgana is twelve. Read on my people. **

Elsa picked at the stitches on her dress. She watched Arthur train with the knights. He was getting much better at sword fighting. But today was a day Elsa was very excited for. Since Elsa was a girl, she wasn't allowed to train, and she didn't think it was fair. Arthur started training when _he _was nine, so why couldn't Elsa? She had addressed this issue to Arthur, and he promised to take her out into the forest and train her.

Elsa saw that Arthur had finished training. "Arthur," She called. He walked over to her, taking off his helmet. "I think you have to take me somewhere special now." She continued eager to finally get to learn to fight.

"Elsa, I'm not so sure about this," Arthur said wearily. "If we get caught, father will be so angry. And I don't know if you could handle one of those swords," He said, starting to tease her a little.

"Oh, please, I am so strong," Elsa said, giggling, and soon Arthur and Elsa were both laughing with each other.

"Arthur, you should probably get your armour off so you can go on that evening ride with Elsa that you planned," Morgana called, walking towards them. She, of course, knew they weren't just going on a horse ride.

"Oh right," Arthur said, rushing to the armoury to get his armour off.

Twenty minutes later, when Arthur was out of his armour and the horses were ready, Arthur and Elsa left, into the woods. "So, Arthur, what's in this place?"

"You'll see." Arthur replied. The pair rode for a while longer, until Arthur stopped by and empty clearing.

"Why are you stopping? This clearing is empty." Elsa said, confused. Arthur walked over to a big fallen tree, and pulled out armour, targets, and weapons. He started hanging the targets up on the trees from small branches. "What is this place?" Elsa asked.

"Let's just say, its mine and Morgana's little secret," Arthur said, smiling. "Okay," Arthur continued. "I think Morgana's old armour will fit you. Here, come try it on." Elsa walked into the clearing towards Arthur. He helped her into all the armour.

"It fits great! Which weapon should we use first?" Elsa said excitedly.

"Whoa! Hold up. Calm down. If you are too excited you will kill someone. Namely me." Arthur said. "But you can pick which weapon you want to use."

"How about the sword?" said Elsa.

"Alright," Arthur said, pulling out two swords, one for him, and one for Elsa. They trained for a while, and Elsa was alright at it.

"Arthur, we've been using the sword for foreeever. Can we use the crossbow now?" Elsa asked.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Arthur asked playfully and got a crossbow for Elsa. "How about you shoot it to there first," Arthur said, referring to the closest target.

"I'd rather shoot to there," Elsa said, pointing to the farthest target, which was all the way across the large clearing. Arthur shrugged. Elsa loaded and aimed the crossbow all on her own, and fired. It flew straight into the target.

"Wow!" Arthur said, awestruck. "I never would have guessed you could shoot like that!"

"Neither did I," Elsa said. "Well, we better get cleaning up. It's already pretty dark." Arthur agreed, and they put the weapons and targets back in the tree trunk, and took off their armour. They mounted their horses, and when Arthur didn't turn back, Elsa asked him where they were going.

"I have one more place to show you." Arthur replied.

"But we won't get back in time for dinner." Elsa said.

"I have dinner planned." Arthur said. Elsa shrugged, and they rode on for a half hour more, until they reached a cliff by the sea. Arthur got off of his horse, and set up a picnic blanket and got out some food. By this point, it was already dark, and their only lights to see by were the moon and the stars. They ate dinner, and lay down on the blanket, looking out at the sea.

"Do you ever wonder if there is something more? Something beyond Camelot and the Five Kingdoms?" Elsa asked Arthur.

"I never thought about that." Arthur replied.

"Well we should go back," Elsa said.

"Yeah." Arthur said.

They got on their horses and rode home, and Arthur thought all night about what Elsa said.

**Yeah, I know, no ocean or sea is ever in Merlin, except that once, and I don't think that was even in Camelot. But, realistically, if Camelot is in Britain, it must be near an ocean. But it doesn't rain enough to be Britain, even though it is. Well, I'm rambling. Review, fave, follow and constructive criticism is okay but no hate. Please give me ideas or don't yell at me to update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Out in a week and a half! I think that's a record. Well here's this, and I will have more plot involved chapters later, but I don't think the main plot is going to start until at least chapter 10, and who knows how many chapters this story will last for! So in this Elsa is 10 (Almost 11), Arthur is 12, and Morgana is 13 (nearly 14). Read now. **

Elsa led down in a patch of flowers. Some hair fell in her face and she blew it away. Morgana sat close by reading a book. They had ridden their horses out to the top of a valley, because Uther had said they needed to leave Camelot while he dealt with some "Official business." Of course, Arthur was still in Camelot training. All he ever seemed to do was train. Elsa and Morgana didn't do much.

It was like every morning was just the same, and then Elsa would do something in the day, and tomorrow would continue much the same. Yes, every once in a while, Arthur would take her out to train, but it was getting much less frequent. Elsa sat up and thought for a while, then threw her arms up in boredom and frustration and let ought a sigh.

"Morgana," Elsa said, causing Morgana to look up from her book, "Don't you think we could be doing something more in life? Don't you think there must be more than this repeating life? Every day is _exactly the same!_" Elsa continued.

"I'm surprised you didn't start complaining earlier. I find this boring too. But what can I do?" Morgana said. "You know what we need?" She asked.

"What," Elsa asked.

"A getaway. We have got to get out of Camelot for more than an afternoon or we will go mad! What do you think about a getaway?"

"I think that sounds great, but where would we go?"

"I'll ask Uther about the lake house."

"The lake house?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Oh, it was where my father and I would go for annual trips when I was younger. It was a beautiful place by a lake, but it wasn't near the city of Camelot. More close to the southern outlying villages."

"Let's go and ask my father then!"

Elsa grinned as she waited for her maidservant to be done packing her things. Her father had, of course, agreed to send them to the lake house, along with a bunch of servants. It would be so great to get away from Camelot and actually _do something_.

Later that morning, they started riding to the lake house. Elsa and Morgana rode alongside one another, and talked through the entire ride. Elsa asked so many questions like what was in the lake house, what the nature was surrounding it, and so on. Morgana, at one point, did begin to get tired of Elsa's never ending chatter.

"Elsa, stop talking, and listen." Morgana said. Elsa listened.

"All I can hear is the horses' feet on the ground and the rustling of the wind." Elsa said.

"I know. Isn't it perfect?" Morgana asked.

"Eh, it's alright, but it just seems too quiet to me." Elsa replied. After a long ride, they finally got to the lake house and the sun was already beginning to set. They ate dinner at the lake house, and then went to the rooms that would be theirs for their stay at the lake house. After such a long day, Elsa fell asleep quickly.

"Elsa, wake up," Elsa heard in the early morning hours.

"No, it's one in the morning," Elsa groaned.

"We're going swimming!" Morgana said excitedly, and Elsa almost leaped out of bed.

"Swimming! In what, our clothes?" Morgana nodded. "Alright!" Elsa said excitedly and they crept out in the dead of night to go swim in the lake.

Once they were outside Morgana whispered to Elsa, "Don't be very loud or the servants will hear." Elsa nodded. She slowly inched towards the lake. When she reached the edge, she lifted up her dress a little, and slowly dipped her foot in the cold water, and the crystal clear reflection of the moon was broken. A refreshing cold struck her foot. Slowly, she continued in. She felt like she was being immersed into a new world.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Morgana asked.

"Oh, it's magnificent." Elsa replied. She walked in further, until she was surrounded by water up to just above her waist. Morgana waded in after her. Their dresses clung to their legs. Morgana sneakily crept up to Elsa and splashed the cool water onto Elsa's back.

"It is on." Elsa said and grinned mischievously. She splashed water at Morgana's face. Morgana gasped and splashed Elsa back. They were both giggling so much now. They heard footsteps and ran out of the lake. A servant poked her head out of the door. Morgana pulled Elsa behind a tree.

"Is there anyone out there?" The servant asked nervously. Elsa noticed she had a frying pan in her hand. _Seriously, _she thought. When the servant had realised there was no one out there, she went back inside.

"We should go back in," Morgana said.

"We should wait for a few minutes so the servants fall back asleep." Elsa suggested.

"You are learning." Morgana said, impressed. Elsa smiled. They waited for a few minutes. "I think it's safe to go back in now," Morgana said. They walked inside and dried off. After Elsa was finished and was in her nightgown, she knocked on Morgana's door.

"Morgana," she whispered.

"Come in," Morgana replied quietly.

"What should I do with this wet dress?"

"Give it to me. I'll take it to a place where it can dry naturally." Morgana said, taking the wet blue dress from Elsa. Elsa headed back out into the hallway and into her room. Her head was spinning with excitement. She couldn't sleep. Elsa hopped off of her bed and crept out the front door. She walked around the lake and picked a tall tree full of branches unlike all the other trees. She began to carefully climb it, making sure she didn't tear her dress.

She had reached the near top of the treeline. She was a skilled climber, as that was an event she secretly practised. She looked out across the land, something she had never done before. The tree swayed violently under her weight. It was a beautiful sight she saw, just trees and land, no buildings in sight. She marvelled at it all, and wished that she could see this every day.

She was so caught up in its beauty that she barely noticed when the tree branch began to crack, and she hardly heard herself scream as she fell to the ground with a crack. It all went black.

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry, the next chapter will ****_actually_**** be out in a few days, but no promises, because of school. Please review, follow and favourite. Ideas are greatly appreciated. Please suggest some stuff, and tell me if you want them as kids, teens, or adults. See you next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys. Hi. Sorry for not updating in for and a half weeks. I'm sure any fellow writers reading this can understand how hard it is to update a story frequetly. From here on out though, I will try to post weekly. **

Elsa awoke slowly, her vision blurred. She slowly sat up, but was greeted by a sharp pain coursing through her back. _Something must be broken,_ she thought. She forced herself off the ground, ignoring the pain. Her vision slowly regained itself, and she found herself right where she fell. The sky was still dark, so she assumed that no one had noticed her disappearance.

She brushed the dirt off of her dress and took a deep breath. _I'm fine,_ she tried to convince herself. But she knew she wasn't. It pained her to know that she couldn't tell anyone she was hurt, because they would want to know where she had been and why she was hurt and everything.

Elsa started to walk back towards the house. Her left foot seemed to drag behind her. _Great, _she thought, _well, I guess I'll just sleep it off. _She continued awkwardly limping back towards the house.

When she got back, she changed her dress and went to sleep.

Elsa woke up and stood up. She walked towards the window, noticing that she still had a limp, but her leg felt better. She looked out of the window. The sun was high up in the sky, but she had guessed she wouldn't be up very early. She got dressed and walked out of her room. Morgana was waiting for her.

"Elsa, is something wrong with your foot?" Morgana asked.

"No," Elsa said nervously. She made it a point to better conceal her limp. Morgana shrugged and they walked outside. Morgana had already eaten breakfast, but Elsa wasn't hungry, so she didn't mind. They started to walk around the lake.

"So," Morgana said, "how are you enjoying this trip?"

"I love it," Elsa said, mildly forced. Even though she loved getting away from the city, and loved what she was doing here, if she hadn't come to this house, she never would've had an injury she had to hide. The loud sound of horses' feet upon the ground jolted her from her thoughts. Arthur and some other servants and knights from Camelot burst from the trees on their horses. They stopped.

"Elsa! Morgana!" Arthur said happily.

"Arthur!" Elsa yelled and ran up and hugged Arthur as soon as he had dismounted his horse. "I missed you." She murmured, just inaudible.

"I'm so glad I finally got to come here." Arthur said. "To be honest, it is good to finally be away from all the conflict," He continued, the last part only loud enough for Elsa to hear. She giggled. She was so used to him being obsessed with training and trying to become good enough to be like Uther.

"Hello Morgana," Arthur said, finally addressing her.

"Hello Arthur." Morgana said. Morgana turned to leave, leaving Elsa and Arthur alone, because the servants and guards had all left to tend to something or other.

"So, Arthur, why are you here?" Elsa asked him.

"Father wanted me to. I think he's just sick of us being around," Arthur said, sounding disappointed.

"Arthur, you have to remember that in his mind, we are still children. He will never know how much we know and how much we go through." Elsa said.

"You are so wise Elsa. But I _am_ nearly thirteen." Arthur said. The pair walked around the lake, and Arthur sat down at a spot on the shore and started absentmindedly throwing rocks into the water.

"That's still a child in father's mind. In the mind of every adult. And you need to know that he is just busy with that stupid politics thing."

"It's not a stupid politics thing." Arthur said defensively. Elsa laughed.

"Arthur, you can't really think that. Stop trying to grow old and enjoy your childhood. You don't have much left. Thankfully _I_ do." Elsa said, trying to control her laughter.

"Elsa, you know what you said about there being more than just Camelot and the Five Kingdoms?" Arthur burst out.

"Yeah, but I was young and stupid then and—wait, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I-it's nothing…" Arthur said, sounding shy, and stood up and walked towards the house. Elsa was about to call to him, but thought she better not. Of course, she took better judgement and did.

"No, Arthur, come back. I know that now you are really beginning to consider that being true." Elsa said, beginning to smile.

"Why do you always have to be right?"

"It's a natural thing. Come back over here." Elsa said, motioning for Arthur, who was still standing a few feet away from her, to go sit next to her. Arthur walked over and lied down on the damp sand, not minding that his clothes would get dirty.

"I know there is something out there Elsa. I can feel it. Especially during the past few days, I just know. Something is out there, anywhere, even beyond the stars."

"Don't be ridiculous. There is most definitely somewhere beyond the 5 kingdoms, but beyond the stars? Really?" Elsa replied. She and Arthur both stood up, but Elsa's leg hurt so much, and she fell, but Arthur caught her.

"Elsa! Are you okay? You seem hurt. Please tell me you are okay."

"I'm fine," Elsa said, standing up and straightening herself out. "I just stumbled." She put on a fake grin and concealed the searing pain in her foot and knee.

"Okay, I guess I am just overreacting. Well let's go inside now anyways." Arthur said, and they simply walked back inside the house.

**Sorry for the short length of this, but it was really just kind of a filler chapter. Sorry for any spellign mstakes, especially in the authors notes, because it is late, and i realy dont have the effort to spellcheck and stuff. Since I am just going to end this 2 chapter arc right here, long story short, they go back 3 days later, and Elsa gets Gaius to treat her leg. **

**Review, fav and follow, Give me suggestions, I dont care, just no hate and I'm gonna go now I'm so sleep deprived you should be happy that I'm not just typing random letters now. **


End file.
